Jesus Christ (Global Justice)
Jesus Christ is a character who is part of the Left Behind: Global Justice fanfiction series. History Pre-Rapture Jesus was the Word that existed in the beginning with God, who also was God, as spoken by His disciple John in his gospel account. He was born during the reign of Caesar Augustus as the product of a supernatural conception with His mother Mary, who at that time was betrothed to her future husband Joseph, yet the two didn't consummate their marriage until after Jesus was born. He was born in Bethlehem in the land of Judah, where He was raised until King Herod the Great wanted to find the Child in order to kill Him. Being warned in a dream about this, Joseph took Mary and Jesus to Egypt and stayed there until the death of Herod the Great, then moved back into the land of Israel, only to reside in Nazareth in the land of Galilee when they heard that Herod's son Archelaus took over as king. Jesus grew as a normal child, obedient to His parents in everything, although at age twelve He stayed behind in Jerusalem and was found having a discussion with the teachers of God's Law, who were astounded by His answers. His parents didn't find this out until they returned to Jerusalem and found Him there in that fashion a few days later. Around the age of thirty, Jesus began His earthly ministry, baptized by John the son of Zechariah (commonly known as John the Baptist) and anointed with the Holy Spirit and declared the Son of God by His Father, God. After fasting in the desert for forty days and being tested through three temptations by Satan, each of which He resisted, Jesus began preaching the Gospel and healing people with various diseases and ailments and raising people from the dead. During that time, He chose twelve men to become His disciples, one of which was Judas Iscariot, who would become His betrayer. His ministry would last for a few years, yet during that time the chief priests among the Jews would find themselves at odds with His teaching and that people were becoming His disciples, fearing that if the whole nation of Israel came into believing in Jesus, they would lose their position within the Roman Empire as well as their nation. After that time passed, Jesus arrived in Jerusalem at the beginning of the Passover festival, where He would be tried on false charges, convicted, and sentenced to death by crucifixion at the hands of Pontius Pilate. However, this served God's purpose, as Jesus was sent into the world to die for the people's sins. Jesus was lain in a tomb in a garden near Golgotha, the site of His death, where on the third day some of His female followers found that the tomb was empty and His body was gone. Soon afterward Jesus appeared unto Mary Magdalene and then unto the other eleven disciples, physically alive but bearing the marks of His crucifixion on His body. He spent forty days with His disciples talking to them about the Kingdom of God, then afterward told them to wait in Jerusalem for the outpouring of the Holy Spirit before He ascended into heaven. A few men in shining garments told the disciples that Jesus would return from heaven in the same manner as they saw Him go up into heaven. Rapture Jesus promised His followers that He was preparing a place for them in heaven, and that when He returns, they will join Him in that place. This occurred during the event called the Rapture, in which all Christians who were faithful to Jesus up to that point were instantaneously taken into heaven to be with Him for "the wedding of the Bride". Following the Rapture, Jesus would take the seven-sealed scroll from His Father's throne and break off each of the seals, initiating the Tribulation with the first seven judgments, the Seal Judgments, that would fall on those who dwell on the earth. Glorious Appearing Jesus would not be seen until seven years later at the Glorious Appearing, where He with His army of saints would return to earth on horseback riding through the clouds, with Jesus decimating Nicolae Carpathia's Unity Army with His spoken Word. Nicolae, who at that time was wearing the Monarch armored battlesuit and using it against the likes of Superman, eliminating his powers for good, found his battlesuit instantly shattered by Jesus' spoken Word, reducing him to fleeing for his life along with the False Prophet, Leon Fortunato. However, the archangel Michael gathered Nicolae and Leon together to stand in judgment before Jesus, who pronounced the sentence of eternal torment in the Lake of Fire. Jesus also greeted and blessed the Tribulation saints who were waiting for His return, and through the Sheep and Goats judgment sentenced those who didn't care for "the least of His brethren" (the people of Israel) with banishment into the eternal fire. Category:Left Behind: Global Justice characters Category:Males